


what an ache (what waits inside)

by forestdivinity (ForestDivinity)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestDivinity/pseuds/forestdivinity
Summary: Jaskier whimpered and had to stop himself from grabbing at his cock completely; he almost fell to his knees as another wave of pure sensation went through him.-This is pure desperation porn, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 21
Kudos: 189





	what an ache (what waits inside)

Jaskier whimpered and had to stop himself from grabbing at his cock completely; he almost fell to his knees as another wave of pure sensation went through him.

His bladder was a throbbing ache. It sent pulses of tingling pain-pleasure through his cock, and bringing tears to his eyes. Somehow, he found he was half-hard already, and he cursed himself for his own reactions. He'd always had a taste for desperation. Edging had been a favourite in the past. And what was this, but another form of frenzy and all-encompassing need? On shaking legs, he stumbled ahead and found himself clutching at a large oak tree for support. One arm wrapped around the thickness of its trunk, the other braced against it. He put his forehead against the bark and leant heavily forwards, afraid he might fall entirely without the added assistance. 

Jaskier squeezed his legs together tightly, the sensitive tip of his cock caught between the corded muscle of his thighs. He felt tears coming to his eyes, little beads of moisture that only served to remind him of just how close he was. All he had to do was get his breeches and his braies down, it would only take a second. His knees wobbled, and then he swallowed down a sound; he couldn't move. Even spreading his legs to drag his pants off felt like too much.

Fever flushed across his forehead. Any movement would surely have him leaking into all his delicate fabrics. Jaskier found he could barely breathe, the steady pangs of pain working their way up his body and stealing the very air from his lungs. Like a spring, he was coiled tight, pushed to his absolute limits. 

Any moment now, he would burst. The thought made him whimper, his hips twitching back and forth in rhythmic motions like the world's slowest fuck. 

He hoped Geralt wasn't back yet and yet the thought of Geralt seeing him like this made his cock begin to swell thicker between his legs. It did little to help quell the growing desperation, the heat that had spread to the very tips of his fingers and down to his curling toes. Jaskier whined, the sound drawn out and pathetic, arching his back to try and relieve just an ounce of pleasure.

Humiliation washed through him. He was too close and yet not close enough. Somehow, the thought of pissing his breeches like a child only made him harder, he could feel the head of his cock rutting against the cotton of his braies. Rough, like an itch, it spread through him. Jaskier clutched harder at the tree.

Everything felt sensitive, every sensation overwhelming. The fizz-pop of arousal was contrasting with his desire to just let go and release. 

* * *

Wetting himself was an inevitability, Jaskier could see that clear as day. Admittedly, it would be better to just let go, to get it over with. With any luck, he'd be able to escape down to the river before-

He made a choked sound as he thought of the river, running water, the bubble and creak of it. Pain washed through him, and before he could stop himself, he shoved his spare hand between his legs, leaning further into the tree that had become his lifeline. It hurt. It felt better than he could have ever imagined.

He didn't want to let go yet. Didn't want this to be over. Jaskier knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He shifted a little, pushed his hand deeper between the meat of his thighs. Through his breeches, he clutched at his cock. Teeth worried at his lip as he nudged his hips forward. Tiny squirts of piss escaped him before he could stop them, the high hiss of it seemed to echo in his ears.

Jaskier moaned and squeezed himself harder, practically to the point of bruising. The head of his cock felt like an exposed nerve, so sensitive that every shift and twitch had him seeing stars. Now damp, his braies felt even rougher, he could feel the drag of them across the length of his cock. There was little softness to the movement, the fabric going coarse as it got wet. 

Rendered immobile as he was by his own desperation, it was practically impossible for him to fuck into his own grip the way he wanted. Instead, Jaskier found himself grinding his palm down roughly against himself, his balls drawn tight and eyes glassy. He wondered which climax he would reach first. Wondered what he must look like, trembling with lust as he tried not to piss himself.

Oh if Geralt was here-

Jaskier squeezed his eyes shut - they were so bleary with tears he couldn't see out of them anyway. Little spots of black and white danced behind his eyelids. He tried to calm himself down, sucking gasps of breath through his clenched teeth, but it was futile.

He couldn't stop imagining Geralt. The breadth of his body and how it would feel draped across his back. Calloused hands that would drag across Jaskier's chest and then down, until it met the swollen bump of his bladder. A rough voice in his ear teasing him for being so filthy but telling him to let go.

Geralt would work his knees between Jaskier's own, would push them open easily with his Witcher strength. Jaskier would have no hope of fighting it and oh, how he would cry. He imagined that the choking humiliation of it, the way he would be exposed. A groan bubbled up from inside his throat; he had to stop the now frantic rub of his palm to squeeze at his cock again. 

He was close, his impending orgasm warred with the sharp pain from his bladder. Jaskier found he was sobbing truly now, teeth almost biting through his lip entirely. Just a little more-

Another gush of fluid left his cock and this time soaked through his clothes entirely. He could feel it dripping down his legs.

"That's it, little bird, cum now," Geralt would say, his voice a deep growl and Jakier would be helpless to obey. He was helpless, his orgasm practically exploded out of it, forced the air from his lungs and stole the bones from his body entirely. Jaskier keened, his knees going weak and his body limp and he barely registered falling to the ground, what with the stars in his eyes and the pleasure overloading every inch of his being. 

And then-

Unable to clench or squeeze any further, he all but wailed as piss began to pour from his body, the sound of it echoing in his ears. On his sensitised skin, it felt hot and stinging and sent wave after wave of relief through him. There was still a dull ache, but quickly it was being replaced with a soaring tide of satisfaction. He was soaked through, from his thighs to his ass to the very cuffs of his breeches tucked into his boots. 

Humiliation washed through him, but it was outweighed with the unbelievable feeling of being empty, of being warm. Jaskier found he didn't even care about kneeling in his own mess, not when he was seeing the gods themselves behind his eyes. There he stayed, trying to catch air in his lungs and remember which limbs were meant to go where. He knew he would need to bathe, hopefully before Geralt came back.

"Fuck, Jaskier-" He heard from behind him, a deep voice coloured dark with arousal.

Or maybe not. He wondered how long Geralt had been watching, wondered whether he'd enjoyed the show. There was only one thing for it and well-

His bath could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Would you like another chapter? Then please be sure to comment and let me know!
> 
> find me on tumblr [ @ashayathyla](https://ashayathyla.tumblr.com/) or on twitter [ @loudly_spence](https://twitter.com/loudly_spence) if you wanna talk more about any of my fics or just have a chat! I always have my inbox open!


End file.
